Talk:Pale master
Clarifications *Arcane spell caster level 3 (minimum) is the same as a wizard/bard/sorcerer level 3, not that you are being able to use level 3 spells. *The duration of the spells are based on Arcane levels. I.e if I have 30 levels of pale master and 10 levels of wizard, all spells are treated as level 10 considering damage, duration and saves. (in version 1.66 at least) *You get one spell slot for 2 levels of palemaster. I.e if you have 8 levels of wizard and 3 levels of pale master, you will have the same amounts of spellslots as a level 10 wizard. If you take one level of pale master more (wiz 8/pm 4), then you will still have spell slots as a level 10 wizard, since this begin to count at level 1 pale master. I.e: lvl 1 = spellslot lvl 3 = spellslot lvl 5 = spellslot, and so on. *Since you dont get the spells, only the spellslots, it's stupid to take a pale master in a world where few scrolls are available, or start a pale master before you have gotten all spells you want as a wizard/sorcerer. *Pale masters have a nice AC but terrible AB. In reality, they are the meatshield that stands in the front, taking the blows but dealing zip damage themselves. *Take only 10 levels of pale master if you are a munchkin and want a killer character. Everything above level 10 is worth less than the same levels as wizard (for spellduration and damage) or fighter (for Attack Bonus). Wizard is a much better choice than bard/sorcerer since you'll get a better selection of spells and the higher int. will give you more skillpoints. Featlist (complete) L1:Boneskin (AC Base+2) L1: Gain spells per day every 2 levels at the highest caster class rate L2: Cast Animate Dead (Tyrantfog Zombie, 1/day) L3: Darkvision L4: Cast Summon Undead (Ghoul, 2/day) L4: Boneskin (AC Base+2 every 4 levels) L5: Deathless Vigor (+3 HP per class level up to character level 20) L6: Undead Graft (Paralyze 2/day, 3/day at level 8, arm replaced by bone) L6: Cast Animate Dead (Skeleton Warrior, 1/day) L6: Cast Summon Undead (Shadow, 2/day) L7: Tough as Bone (Immune to Hold, Paralyze and Stun) L7: Cast Summon Undead (Ghast, 2/day) L8: Cast Summon Undead (Wight, 2/day) L9: Cast Summon Undead (Wraith, 2/day) L9: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Mummy, 1/day) L10: Deathless Mastery (Immune to Critical Hits) L10: Deathless Master Touch (DC17 Kill 3/day, DC+1 every 2 levels) L10: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Spectre, 1/day) L12: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Vampire Rogue, 1/day) L13: Epic Bonus Feat every 3 levels L13: Undead Graft (Paralyze 4/day, +1/day every 3 levels) L14: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Greater Bodak, 1/day) L15: Deathless Vigor (+5 HP every 5 levels) L16: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Ghoul King, 1/day) L18: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Vampire Mage, 1/day) L20: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Skeleton Blackguard, 1/day) L22: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Lich, 1/day) L24: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Lich Lord, 1/day) L26: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Alhoon, 1/day) L28: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Elder Alhoon, 1/day) L30: Cast Summon Greater Undead (Demi Lich, 1/day)